The majority of mascara brushes available on the market are of the construction described above, according to which a flat layer of bristles between two wires--generally, in this arrangement, there is a single bent back wire--are bound into a spiral brush by the twisting of the wires. This construction is extremely rational and advantageous in price.
These known masacara brushes, however, with twisted wire core have this drawback that the bristles do not constitute a closed dense surface but, as already stated, are arranged substantially along a spiral helical surface. Therebetween there occur gaps of varying width which are dependent upon the bristle diameter and particularly also upon the coil turn distance of the twisted wire core. If these gaps are too great, which is always the case in terms of the distance, for example, from the eyelashes, the danger occurs that several hairs from the eyelashes will enter such a gap, and then on the application of the mascara will stick together. This, of course, must be avoided at all costs.